


Illicit Affairs

by amelink



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelink/pseuds/amelink
Summary: Juliet Middleton and Tony Stark were polar opposites, incompatible in the sights of most but perfect for each other scientifically. Juliet was a British-based actress; kind-hearted but stubborn. She was a blazing supernova in the film industry, a young woman who was born into what they considered to be nothing. But, the inferno that once sparked her profession had begun to die out into ashes. Reinvigorated actors arrived, outshining Juliet in the eyes of casting directors, and the efforts the woman had put in were reciprocated with a absence of work. That's when Tony Stark came along, a playboy billionaire with a money-induced inflamed ego. He was born into his riches and handed everything he had ever wanted; he truly had no idea what real work was. But, when Stark Industries' second-in-command, Obadiah Stane, is greeted with an increased refusal of business due to Tony's lifestyle, he seeks out someone to reign Tony in or to simply make it seem so. With her manager's convincing, Juliet takes on the job, desperate for any form of income. But, she doesn't realize that taking this position means falling in love and getting thrown into a world full of superheroes and monsters from other galaxies.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. A Girl’s Guide to Giving Up

She watched the coastline glide by, the ocean waves sweeping across the golden sand, chasing a couple of children away from their sandcastle with Poseidon's cold touch. Their delighted screams echoed in her head even though she was miles away and unable to hear a thing; her sage green eyes watching as they jumped into their parents' arms.

"You've been awfully quiet since we left the hotel."

Juliet Middleton tore her gaze away from the happy scene on the beach, the interior of the car a stark contrast. Inside the moving vehicle, the atmosphere was silent and bland. There was a lack of energy in any aspect.

"Just a bit nervous, that's all," Juliet replied, earning a raised brow from Kate Gardner, her manager for all intents and purposes, who had poised her black leather portfolio on her crossed knee, her hands gripping the top of it. She reached over with her right hand, placing it on Juliet's left, which was delicately sat on the seat in between them.

Kate's hand was cold, which made the gesture feel entirely meaningless to Juliet. Comfort was a word that felt warm; that felt like home.

This was the complete opposite.

"You better not flake out on me. _We_ need this," Kate remarked, turning her gaze back to the front windshield, her eyes monitoring the scenery as she pulled her hand away and placed it back on top of the portfolio.

 _We_. Juliet grimaced, making sure that Kate wasn't paying attention to her actions. She pulled her hand into her lap, desperate to avoid any more contact with the frigid woman beside her. _Could you make it any more obvious that you care most about getting paid_?

Every time the car slowed down, Juliet's heart would begin to race and her heel would begin to increase the frequency of its tap against the floor of the carpeted SUV. Then the vehicle would move forward again and her entire body would relax against the leather seats, beads of sweat forming at her brow.

She continually got angered at her reaction, wanting to cover up any signs of a flight response from her manager. For a woman whose whole career revolved around putting on a mask, she was finding it increasingly difficult to put one on.

And she was hesitant.

It was one thing to pretend to be in love for a movie or television show, to kiss a coworker and show chemistry without that spark being ignited like when she had kissed her schoolyard crush in third year. It was another to pretend with a real person, to attempt to trick the public eye into thinking that you were romantically involved with someone you didn't even know anything about.

The SUV slowed once again, but this time it had fully stopped, the driver pushing the gear into park before exiting the vehicle and opening Kate's door, helping her down onto the pavement with an extended hand. He then rounded the vehicle and opened Juliet's door, holding out his hand towards her.

She wanted to cower away from the world outside the vehicle, away from the driver's hand. Juliet wanted to go back to the hotel, pack her bags, and fly back home. Her parents would take her back in until she found a job, right?

"Miss?" the driver spoke up, lifting up his sunglasses so his eyes met Juliet's, a sense of humanity within the entire situation. And that small, minuscule gesture pushed her to grab onto the driver's hand and haul herself out of the protection of the vehicle and into a new world.

The walk to the front door of the white cliffside mansion was quiet, but Juliet's mind was racing with screaming thoughts and her ears were ringing with the echo of shouts. She didn't feel Kate's jacket covering her head, she didn't feel her driver grab her waist in a protective manner, she didn't hear the paparazzi and the camera shutters around the property line, trying to get a glimpse at the woman arriving at the billionaire's home.

Juliet couldn't feel or hear a thing except for the loud pounding of her heart against her ribcage.

She was startled out of her daze by the loud rapping of Kate's knuckles against the wooden front door. The cool air conditioning swept over her feet as the door was pulled open, a female voice inviting them inside almost immediately after. The coat over Juliet's head was then removed and she was able to orientate herself to her surroundings.

The first thing, or rather, person, she took note of was a tall and slender strawberry blonde who was clad in a pressed black blazer and pants. She held a black leather portfolio, similar to Kate's, against her stomach. _Tony Stark's assistant_.

"I'm Pepper Potts, Tony's assistant," the woman greeted, sending a kind smile in Juliet's direction before she moved to shake Kate's hand, her gaze moving to the actress' manager.

"Kate Gardner," Kate replied, her lips turning upwards into a smile that only Juliet knew was fake. She pulled it off well, made people think that she liked them and that she was kind. Truely, she was everything but. "And this is my client, Juliet Middleton."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Juliet's voice was quiet as Pepper turned to the brunette woman, extending her hand out towards the actress. Juliet took it, giving it a firm shake as she forced her lips into the shadow of a smile.

"I know the circumstances aren't exactly ideal," Pepper began as she turned on her heel and led them down into the living area, where piles of paper had already been laid out across a glass coffee table in the middle of the room. "But, I am here to assist you along the way. Please, don't hesitate to ask me anything."

The three women sat down on the couch in the room, parallel to the coffee table with the contract littering the surface. It became even more real in that moment; that she was going to sign away a year of her life, at least, to pretend to date a billionaire playboy who she knew absolutely nothing about. Well, other than what headlines had told her.

"Juliet?" the brunette moved her eyes from the papers to Pepper, who was sitting a few feet away from her, a worried look present on her face. "Would you like tea, coffee, anything to eat?"

"A glass of water would be wonderful, if you don't mind," Juliet requested and Pepper nodded, standing and exiting the room, likely going into the kitchen. Juliet's mouth was dry and her tongue felt like sandpaper against the roof of her mouth. " _Christ_."

"Don't you dare think about dropping out of this," Kate's sharp whisper was accompanied by a stinging pinch on Juliet's bicep, causing tears to spring into the younger woman's eyes. "You'll lose _everything_ if you do."

"I won't," Juliet's voice was on the brink of betraying her unstable thoughts.

Pepper returned after a moment of silence, handing Juliet a tall glass filled with water. Juliet thanked Pepper quietly before she lifted the glass up, trying to cover her quivering lips and wet eyes.

"Tony and his business partner, Obadiah, should be up momentarily," Pepper informed the two other women, earning a silent nod from Juliet while Kate remained silent, tapping her foot quite loudly against the floor as if waiting was detrimental to her time.

"And here we are," an older man emerged from the stairway first, walking up the last couple of steps before striding over to greet Kate and Juliet. Kate stood up, shaking Obadiah Stane's hand with a greeting before he turned to Juliet. She remained seated but shook his hand, her lips pressed firmly together.

Another person emerged from the depths of the mansion, an oily rag clutched in his hand. Juliet watched as he wiped his hands off on the rag before tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans, slow steps being taken towards where she currently sat. She then fixated on his face, assessing the man she would be working with for the next year.

Tony Stark was handsome, even Juliet couldn't deny that fact. His dark hair was unstyled and was disheveled from whatever he had been doing downstairs. She noticed specks of oil littered through the strands, glinting off the sunlight shining through the windows. He also had a well-maintained goatee that framed the bottom half of his face, which added to the playboy look he had kept up over the years. Finally, her green eyes scanned his brown ones, which were already set on the actress as he approached. A instant wave of different emotions ran through her head and sent goosebumps down her body, his eyes telling an entire story to her in the sudden moment they met.

"Tony, this is Juliet Middleton," Pepper's voice very obviously tore both of them out of their entrancement, both pairs of eyes darting towards the sound of her voice. "Juliet, this is Tony."

Their greetings were exchanged in silence. A shake of hands, a forced smile from Juliet, and a stiff nod from Tony. He sits on a stool across from the brunette, leaning forward to assess the papers on the table.

Pepper explained the contract to Kate and Juliet once again, as she had through emails over the past couple of weeks. Juliet couldn't silence her thoughts long enough to listen; the ringing in her ears had started again.

She watched as Tony grabbed a pen from Pepper's extended hand, the billionaire signing off in every one of the indicated sections before placing the pen down onto the table, leaning back.

Kate jostled Juliet, who then reached out and grabbed the pen, turning the papers towards herself. Her hand was shaking. Everyone in the room had noticed, especially Tony, who felt a strange pain in his chest suddenly. A feeling he hadn't ever felt before.

She focused all of her energy on stopping the quivering of her hand long enough to legibly sign underneath each of Tony's signatures, the pen clattering onto the coffee table shortly afterwards.

"Is that everything you need for the contract?" Kate asked Pepper, who nodded in reply. "And the move-in is still scheduled for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Juliet is welcome to move in at any time starting tomorrow," Pepper answered, earning a hum of satisfaction from Kate before the actress' manager stood, collecting her copy of the signed papers and tucking them into her portfolio before making her way towards the door, turning for a moment to wave Juliet after her.

"I'm sorry about her," Juliet spoke softly to Pepper as both of the women stood up from the couch. Pepper reached over, placing her hand on Juliet's upper arm and rubbing it with a smile. Juliet then turned to Tony, opening her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kate's rushing. "I'll see you both tomorrow, I guess."

Juliet hurriedly followed after her manager, bowing her head as she walked out of the door, her face protected by her driver this time as she rushed into the SUV parked outside, Kate following closely behind.

As the SUV drove away from the property, Pepper began to collect all of the scattered papers on the coffee table, neatly sorting them into a pile before she tucked them into her portfolio.

"She seems nice," Pepper spoke up, glancing towards Tony who was now standing at the window facing the ocean, his hands clasped behind his back. "Tony, it's just a year and then you won't ever have to "settle down" again."

Tony didn't reply to this but instead, turned quickly on his heel and made his way back down to the garage in complete silence, seeking shelter in his personal hideaway from the outside world.

"He'll get used to it, just give him some time," Obadiah reassured the strawberry blonde, who pursed her lips before nodding her head, her eyes still watching where Tony had disappeared down the stairs.


	2. Foreign Territory

Juliet stood in the centre of the large living space, her manicured hands clasped in front of her stomach as she slowly turned on her toes, taking in the setting that she would be calling _home_ for awhile.

"Miss Middleton?" Juliet stopped embracing her new surroundings, turning her body in the direction of the front door to see that her driver was the individual calling her name as he placed down the last suitcase filled with the woman's personal belongings. "Where would you like me to bring these?"

"Oh, they're fine right there, Jeff," Juliet answered, making her way over towards the pile of bags. When Jeff sent her a confused look, she continued. "I'll take them up to my room myself. Go home and spend time with your family for the rest of today. I'll be alright."

Jeff showed obvious hesitation towards the idea but Juliet refused any other answer, pushing him out of the door while informing him that she would call him should she need anything at all. _Promising_ she would.

Juliet leant back against the door after closing it, letting out a sigh of relief at the thought of finally being alone for some time. Between Jeff and Kate, these past few weeks she had felt like a troublesome toddler who needed to be kept under surveillance twenty-four seven or she would flee.

Less than twenty-four hours and Juliet was putting on the mask of a new life, becoming someone she could not recognize in the slightest. The pressure of the situation weighed down on her chest and she felt that her ribs would break from the invisible force at any moment, fatally puncturing her heart and lungs. 

It would be a relief.

She wanted to blame herself. Her talent was obviously lacklustre and had dropped her directly into these unfortunate circumstances. She should have heed her parents' advice and pursued an occupation that wouldn't lead to any dead ends, even if it meant crushing her childhood dreams into dust.

A glowing panel on the wall by the door then caught Juliet's attention and, as a curious child would, she wanted to investigate as much of her new _home_ as she could. The woman pushed herself into a straightened posture before walking over, her finger hovering over the panel before she pressed on it. The screen brightened in reply to indicate it had been aroused from its resting state. 

Juliet jumped back when the panel suddenly turned bright red and an alarm sound followed, loudly scolding her.

"I'm sorry, you are not authorized to use this system," a disembodied voice informed the actress, who nodded as if the system could see her.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., add Juliet into the system. She's going to be here for a while so you better get used to it," Tony had walked over shortly after the interaction between his new _roommate_ and the A.I. system, watching as the visibly startled woman relaxed herself. "Sorry about J.A.R.V.I.S., he's a little bit of a stickler."

Juliet chuckled at this comment, inclining her head towards the billionaire to indicate her understanding.

"Sorry, I shouldn't really be touching things either," Juliet admitted, a guilty smile ghosting across her lips as she glanced up at Tony. "This is all just a little bit–"

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

Juliet turned her gaze towards the floor, shuffling her feet at the awkward silence that ensued their brief conversation, not sure of what direction to take it.

"Oh, Juliet, you're already here!" Pepper saved the two from having to pick apart different topics, entering the front door with a bright smile. Tony snuck off, back down to the garage, while Juliet was occupied with Pepper's arrival, wanting to give the two women some space. Especially Juliet, who had just told him that she was having a difficult time adjusting. He didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Pepper," Juliet greeted the strawberry blonde, flashing a smile in her direction before turning back to speak to Tony, only to find that the billionaire had disappeared while she was distracted.

Her smile faltered.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you arrived," Pepper apologized, heels clicking against the tiled floor as she passed by the actress and made her way into the large living space, stopping at the sight of Juliet's luggage in the middle of the room. "Do you need me to call someone to help you unpack?"

"No, no," Juliet calmly declined the offer as she followed Pepper, stopping at the pile luggage and looking over at her. "I'm able to do it on my own. I just– I wasn't sure what room to bring my stuff to."

"Oh!" Pepper exclaimed, lightly smacking the palm of her hand against her forehead, an indication of forgetfulness. Juliet smiled as Pepper laughed lightly. "Here, let me help you out with these and I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Juliet agreed to the terms with a tilt of her head, grabbing the handle of the nearest suitcase. Pepper grabbed a couple of Juliet's bags before leading the actress up the stairs of the mansion.

━━━━

"So, Juliet, tell me about yourself," Pepper prompted the conversation as she set a cup of tea down in front of the English actress, who thanked her quietly for the refreshment.

"I feel like we're on our first date," Juliet quipped, earning a hearty laugh from the strawberry-blonde as she sat in the adjacent chair at the dining table in the kitchen. "Well, I was born in England, which I'm sure you already knew from my file."

Pepper nodded in conformation before Juliet continued, the brunette nervously uncrossing her legs before recrossing them, looking down at her lap where her fingers were tangled together.

"I grew up about an hour away from London, in Oxford, with my parents and younger sister. My mum was actually the one who encouraged my acting career. She took me to all my auditions, made sure I had the best trainers, and always put me and my sister before her," Juliet began to ramble, silently scolding herself for doing so. "My dad didn't quite understand it at first, but he always told me that as long as I was happy, he was happy."

Pepper's smile was infectious and quickly spread onto Juliet's lips. Juliet felt grateful to have such supporting parents. Her university classmates usually were not able to say the same. 

Juliet cleared her throat, feeling awkward talking so much about herself. And talking about her family made her miss them and their lack of presence more.

"Tell me about yourself," Juliet spoke up, raising her eyes to meet Pepper's after they had drifted back to her hands in her lap. "If I'm going to be staying here, I would like to make an effort to get to know you as well."

"I was born and raised in Virginia," Pepper started, watching as Juliet's gaze faltered. "It's on the East Coast."

Juliet's cheeks dusted pink as she readjusted her stare, meeting Pepper's kind blue eyes that portrayed nothing but warmth and kindness.

"My parents got divorced when I was a kid but they got along well enough to raise me together," Pepper continued as Juliet raised the cooling cup of tea to her lips, taking a small sip before placing it back down on the table. "I went to the University of Virginia and got a Bachelor of Arts in Accounting before running off here to California. I modelled for a bit but I felt like I was wasting my life _and_ my degree so I ended up in the Stark Industries' finance department."

"So, how did you end up as Tony's assistant?" Juliet curiously inquired, leaning forward ever so slightly. Pepper shifted her gaze over to the window, the look in her eyes showing that she was reminiscing the event.

"That's a funny story actually," Pepper began, chuckling quietly as she looked back towards the brunette adjacent to her. "There were huge number errors on the reports I was looking over. Bankrupt the company _huge_. I reported it to my supervisor, who brushed me off, and to the general manager, who actually fired me when I continued to persist that something was wrong."

" _Fired you_?"

"Yeah, but that didn't stop me," Pepper grinned as she lifted her mug to the lips, taking a sip of the coffee she had poured herself. "I snuck into Tony's office to confront him myself and told the security I had pepper spray on me and I would use it if they tried to remove me. Tony found the entire situation hilarious and gave me the nickname 'Pepper' because of it.

"When I showed Tony the reports, he said he was impressed at the find and offered me a position as his personal assistant right then and there. So, here we are, nine years later."

"You've known Tony fairly well then," Juliet concluded, earning a nod from Pepper. "How quickly did he warm up to you being around?"

Pepper's facial features softened at the question, a pitiful smile lining her lips.

"He'll get used to all of this, don't worry."

For some reason, Juliet still doubt that.

The two women fell into a comfortable silence, Juliet's eyes avoiding contact with Pepper's as she held the tea cup to her lips, taking small, intermittent sips.

"How are you feeling about going to the Apogee Awards ceremony tonight?" Pepper attempted to reignite the conversation, finally drawing Juliet's attention back to her. "You don't have to speak with reporters if you're not comfortable with it yet."

"The Apogee Awards?"

"Your manager didn't talk to you about this?"

"No, she didn't," Juliet made a mental note to speak with Kate about her lack of communication lately. "I'm sure I'll be fine. What exactly is it for?"

"Tony's just being presented with an award but quite honestly, I don't even know if he's going to go," Pepper explained, resting her arms on the table as she let out a breath of obvious frustration. "So it will probably be a short event."

Juliet admired the woman's determination at keeping Tony in line and wondered how she managed to do it, especially considering all the newspaper headlines about Tony's behaviour that Juliet had been enlightened by.

"I'll behave, I promise," Juliet jested, hearing a chuckle escape through Pepper's lips. "I should– uh– probably start getting ready for the ceremony."

"Do you need any help? I can call a team for you or offer up my minimal skills of hair and makeup," Pepper proposed, earning a genuine grin from the brunette beside her.

Just as Juliet was about to reply, the doorbell rang, echoing through the minimally decorated interior. Pepper excused herself and took brisk steps to the door, wanting to prevent the visitor from waiting.

"Juliet!"

The summoned woman set down her cup with an exasperated sigh at the sound of her manager's voice.

 _There goes my peace and quiet for once_.

Still, she stood and exited the kitchen, earning a smile from Kate as she appeared in the living room.

"Ah, good, there you are," Kate exclaimed, turning back to wave someone at the door into the room. "I've brought a team of the best stylists in Malibu to get you ready for tonight."

"Wonderful," Juliet clenched her jaw as she forced the words through her false smile, her eyes portraying remorse in Pepper's direction. The strawberry-blonde nodded with an understanding smile, stepping out of the way. "I'll bring you to my room."

Kate rushed the stylists up the stairs as she grabbed onto Juliet's arm, pulling the actress along with her, going on about the lack of time they had to get her ready.

Juliet wished that Pepper could have just helped her instead.

━━━━

The sun had started to set by the time Kate and her team of peppy stylists had left the cliffside mansion, much to Juliet's relief.

Juliet had been dressed in a floor length red gown for the event, her hair cascading in loose curls down her back. She felt beautiful. But, the thought of exiting the shell where she had been hiding herself from the world was weighing down on every aspect of her sanity.

Air rapidly filled her lungs as she took a sudden breath, trying to calm her mind down, squaring her shoulders as she stared herself down in the mirror.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as she ran over possible scenarios she could face at the event tonight, a majority of them being questions about her sudden _relationship_ with Tony Stark. Juliet began to panic again, snapping her eyes open to reorient herself.

"You can do this," Juliet mumbled to herself, wiping her clammy hands on the side of her dress before grabbing the clutch left on the bed by one of the stylists. "You made a living out of acting. Time to put those skills to use."

The brunette took one more shaky deep breath before leaving the security of her room, making her way down the stairs and towards the front door where her driver was waiting.

"Jeff? I told you to take the rest of the day off!" Juliet exclaimed as she reached the last step, earning a nervous smile from the man.

"I'm sorry, Miss Middleton," Jeff apologized, straightening his posture as Juliet approached. "Miss Gardner requested that I drive you to the event tonight."

Juliet sighed, shaking her head slightly as she walked towards Jeff, letting out a startled cry when she almost ran into another body exiting the lower level stairway.

" _Tony_ –" Juliet breathed out, knowing that he was the only other person in the house. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you walking up."

"Where are you off to?" Tony inquired, noticing that Juliet was dressed up quite elegantly. His eyes trailed down to her feet before he snapped his gaze back up to her eyes, which sparkled with amusement.

"I'm attending _your_ award ceremony," Juliet replied, smirking as Tony's mouth made an 'O' shape when he recognized the event she was speaking of. "You should come. I can wait for you to get ready."

"No, no, you go ahead," Tony swore he saw Juliet's smile drop ever so slightly in disappointment before returning to its original state. The actress nodded in understanding before excusing herself and continuing to the door, taking her driver's extended arm before he led her outside.

Tony watched as she left, suddenly feeling a flutter in his stomach as the door closed, making Juliet disappear into the darkening night. He couldn't quite put his finger on the feelings; to be honest, he had never felt it before.

But, something told him that he should make an appearance at a certain Apogee Award ceremony that night.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., call Happy and let him know I'm going to that awards thing tonight."

"Right away, sir."


	3. The Apogee Awards

The scarlet fabric of her dress was bunched up in Juliet's hands as the limo she was confined in approached Caesar's Palace, an infamous casino located in the heart of Las Vegas. 

But, it wasn't the travelling that caused Juliet to suddenly feel queasy, or made her palms slick with sweat. To Juliet, the trip there was nothing out of the ordinary. An hour by plane and half of that spent in a limo to her destination was considered a short distance. 

Instead, the sudden feeling of dread was caused by the looming anxiety of having to step out of the vehicle as Tony Stark's apparent new girlfriend, not just as Juliet Middleton.

The paparazzi cameras greeted her first, the lenses pressed against the tinted window of her limo, trying to get a shot of the star hidden inside.

She silently wished that Tony had decided to come with her so she didn't have to face the first wave of curious reporters looking for the latest scoop alone. Her usual driver, Jeff, wasn't even there to comfort her; another driver having replaced him once she had stepped off the private jet in Las Vegas.

The new driver wasn't as gentle as Jeff either, she quickly realized. The door to the backseat opened faster than she anticipated, the calls of paparazzi pounding against her eardrums, causing her hearing to go fuzzy.

Sharks surrounded her, the sense of new blood too much to handle. Juliet was jostled around as she tried to find the edge of the crowd surrounding her. Juliet's hand provided a small amount of protection to her eyes as the shining lights continued to blind her way, looking to stun the woman long enough to get their perfect shot.

"Back up! Back up!" A masculine voice was stentorian over the crowd, silencing a majority of the photographers around the brunette actress. She glanced up to find a dark-skinned man donned in military garments and badges in front of her, his hand held out in silent aid.

Juliet took it as quickly as she could tell her head to. She forgot how sweaty her hands were until they came into contact with the man's hand and instantly felt her entire body heat up in embarrassment. 

He didn't seem to care, or at least didn't care enough to pull his hand away from her once they successfully exited the crowd and walked towards the front doors of the casino.

"Thank you," Juliet breathed out once they were behind the revolving doors, protected from prying ears and the imprudent cameras. The saviour turned towards the brunette and sent her a warm smile, finally dropping her hand.

"I apologize for not meeting you out there," the man replied, his eyes moving over Juliet's shoulder to glance towards the door before returning their attention back to the actress. "We weren't expecting your arrival."

"I didn't think this would all be such a big deal," Juliet admitted, glancing back over her shoulder, letting out a small sigh at the continuing camera flashes seen through the glass before looking back towards the military personnel. "I'm Juliet."

"Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, but everyone calls me Rhodey," the man responded, holding out his hand towards her once again, but this time for a short introductory shake. "I'm a close friend of Tony's."

Juliet eyebrows raised in surprise at the statement and a smile graced her lips. She instantly felt much more comfortable but nervous about having to lie directly to Rhodey's friendly face.

Rhodey then leaned in, lowering his voice to the tone of a whisper to avoid any passerby's hearing his next statement.

"Don't worry, I know about the contract."

"Oh, thank God," Juliet's reply was quick, earning a chuckle from the colonel in front of her. "Don't think I could have convinced  _ you  _ out of everyone."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Rhodey offered to show Juliet to the ceremony room, which she happily obliged to, hooking her arm in his offered one as they began to walk.

As they approached the double doors of the large conference room, Obadiah emerged from within, his face breaking out into a grin when he saw Rhodey and Juliet approaching him.

"Miss Middleton, glad to see you arrived in one piece!" Obadiah greeted the woman with a kiss on the cheek, his hand gently placed on her shoulder. "I see you've met Colonel Rhodes."

"Owe him my life from helping me out of the tornado of paparazzi outside," Juliet explained, looking up at Rhodey with a smile before returning her gaze to Obadiah. "Practically saved my life from those vultures."

A woman in a business suit approached the group at that moment to inform Rhodey that he was to present soon. The colonel politely excused himself to prepare, bidding farewell to both Juliet and Obadiah before disappearing down the hall.

"Shall we?" Obadiah suggested, holding out the crook of his arm towards the actress, who looped her arm into his. They walked into the large event hall, earning glances from the various attendees. "Did it look like the Apogee recipient himself was coming tonight?"

Juliet's lips fell into a frown, looking up towards Obadiah to meet his eyes, shaking her head. They both turned their gazes forward as they continued to walk towards the centre of the room, Obadiah patting her hand with his own.

Obadiah pulled out the centre of three empty chairs at a table in the middle of the room, gesturing for her to take a seat. Juliet thanked the man, sitting down while Obadiah took his own seat to her left.

She assumed the remaining empty seat had been reserved for Tony.

The lights dimmed down throughout the room as the ceremony began, a video beginning to play on the screens on either side of the front stage.

"Tony Stark," a male voice materialized from the speakers as Tony's picture and a couple of magazine covers he fronted was projected on the screens, the audience breaking into quiet applause. "Visionary. Genius. American Patriot.

"Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer, Howard Stark, quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind," A picture of Tony as a toddler was then shown on the screen, which made Juliet's heart flutter as her bottom lip jutted out instinctively at the sight. The photo was quickly followed by a photo of whom Juliet assumed was Tony's father, Howard. Childhood pictures of Tony accompanied the others, showing phases of his life as the voice continued to cover the milestones. "At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at seventeen, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT."

Juliet joined in on the applause at such a significant achievement, looking over to see Obadiah watching her with the slightest hint of a smile. She placed her hands back in her lap as the rest of the audience's applause faded away, all attention returning back to the screens.

"Then, the passing of a titan."

A newspaper was shown, Howard Stark's picture in the centre while the headline read: ' _ Howard and Maria Stark Die in Car Accident on Long Island _ '.

"Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder," Juliet glances over at Obadiah with a heartwarming smile, joining in on the growing applause in the room. "Until, at age twenty-one, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries.

"With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."

Pictures of Tony were collaged together to form the American flag before each tile flipped into a picture of the award recipient himself, the room erupting into applause as the presentation's music faded away and Rhodey walked onto the stage with the award, setting it down on the podium in front of him.

The applause faded as a spotlight was turned on, surrounding Rhodey with a circular white light as he began presenting.

"As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor," Rhodey began, his eyes moving across the room as he spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present this year's Apogee Award to Mister Tony Stark!"

Another round of applause filled the room as everyone looked around for Tony. Rhodey called out his friend's name again as he looked towards Obadiah and Juliet, who both shook their heads to indicate he was a definite no-show tonight.

"You should go accept," Obadiah whispered as he leaned towards Juliet, earning a nervous look from the woman at the idea. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just say a few words about how honoured Tony is and apologize for him not being here."

Juliet hesitated for a moment, her stomach turning over as she pushed herself into a standing position, flattening the front of her dress with her sweat-slicked palms. The applause grew louder as Juliet's heart began to pound against her ribcage, filling her ears with overwhelming noise, causing the woman to feel unbalanced as she walked up towards the stage.

Rhodey greeted her at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the stage, offering her a steady hand across the rest of the distance. He handed the award to her, which felt cold and foreign in her heated palms. Rhodey stepped aside, leaving Juliet alone at the podium, the woman staring down at the Apogee Award with Tony's name engraved into the base.

"This is a beautiful award, wow," Juliet started, looking out towards the crowd who were still applauding her appearance up until she spoke. The room quickly quieted at the sound of her voice and all she could hear now was the blood rushing through her ears. "Well, obviously I'm not Tony."

Juliet saw the mouths of attendees moving into a smile and could hear the faint vibration of quiet laughter. The tension throughout her body began to unravel itself at the sight.

"I just know that he would be  _ so  _ honoured to receive this wonderful and prestigious award tonight for all the hard work he's done. It comes as no surprise why he couldn't be here tonight as he continues to show the same unwavering dedication that got him to this point and to this award. He's  _ always  _ working," Juliet continued with a false smile gracing her lips, glancing towards Obadiah every so often to receive an affirming nod that she was doing okay. "He regrets not being able to be here but I'm grateful to accept this award on his behalf and to thank you all for attending tonight."

Juliet felt Rhodey's hand on the small of her back as the room broke out into another round of applause, the music emerging from the speakers to indicate the end of the ceremony. Juliet allowed the colonel to guide her off the stage, making sure they were both hidden behind the curtain before he turned towards her.

"You're a natural," Rhodey praised, earning a nervous smile from the actress. "Hey, breathe, you did well."

Juliet hadn't noticed the breath she had been holding in and released it steadily through pursed lips, her face paling as she did so.

"Can we take a walk?"

Rhodey nodded and was quick to lend Juliet his arm, the two beginning to walk aimlessly around the casino in silence, avoiding prying eyes by weaving through slot machines, the sounds of jangly music coming from the cash-grabbers oddly soothing.

"You've got to be kidding me," Juliet is pulled out of her trance by Rhodey's voice, following the tug of his arm towards the roulette tables, arriving at the most crowded table in the room. "You are unbelievable."

Tony Stark turns to find Juliet and Rhodey nearing his side of the table, a disappointed look on Rhodey's face while Juliet's is set in a frown, her eyes trained on the woman next to Tony who had physically been keeping him company throughout the game.

"Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?" Tony exclaimed as Juliet adjusted the award in the crook of her free arm as the other dropped away from Rhodey's.

"Nobody roped me into anything!" Rhodey replied over the chatter surrounding the table, stepping closer to Tony to avoid having to shout. "But they told me if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honoured."

"Of course I'd be deeply honoured. And it's you, that's great," Tony confirmed, glancing from Rhodey to Juliet, who was watching the scene between the men in front of her with an amusing smirk on her face, the woman enjoying the subtle banter between the two friends. "So, when do we do it?"

As Tony began to wrap up his game at the roulette table, Juliet held up the award at eye level.

"There it is. That was easy," Tony quipped, taking the award out of Juliet's hand and assessing it before looking back towards Rhodey, lowering his voice. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be apologizing to Juliet," Rhodey corrected, pointing towards the woman next to them, watching as her cheeks burned red momentarily at the recognition for her quick actions tonight. "She saved your ass."

"Thank you," Tony praised the woman, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek, the contact raising another flush of red across her cheeks as Tony turned back towards the table, leaning down to push all of his chips forward. "All right, we're gonna let it ride!"

Tony held out the dice he picked up from the table in front of the dark-haired woman that had been on his arm throughout the game. "Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something."

The woman obliged without a moment's thought, blowing lightly on the dice in Tony's hand before he turned towards Juliet and Rhodey, holding it out.

"C'mon, you two, help me out."

"I don't blow on a man's dice," Rhodey replied, earning a chuckle from Juliet at the statement.

"Come on, honey bear!" Tony teased his friend, waving the dice in front of Rhodey's mouth, trying to get him to give in to the gambling superstition. Rhodey bumped Tony's hand suddenly, causing the billionaire to lose his hold, the dice coming loose from his grip and rolling onto the table. "There it is! Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And–"

"Two craps! Line away," the dealer interrupted, pulling the lost chips away from Tony's side of the table as Rhodey shrugged, a knowing smile on his face.

"That's what happens,"

"Worst things have happened," Tony stated, dismissing the loss. "I think we're gonna be fine. Colour me up, will ya?"

Rhodey led Juliet away from the table, Tony following behind them shortly afterwards. The colonel led both of them towards the front door of the casino, engaging in small talk with Tony as Juliet quietly observed the interactions between the two.

"This is where I exit," Rhodey spoke up, reaching forward to grab onto Tony's already extended hand, giving it a firm shake before glancing down at the woman beside him.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Juliet questioned the man, earning a nod before he led her to a connecting hallway, yelling back at Tony to not be late for tomorrow's flight.

"Everything alright?" Rhodey questioned the actress once they were in private, the both of them glancing towards the door as Tony walked out, his eyes lingering on the two as he passed by the glass and into the night.

"I just needed a moment to speak to you about the trip tomorrow," Juliet began, earning a nod from Rhodey that indicated for her to continue. "I'm feeling a bit nervous about the whole thing and was wondering if you could run me through what's going to happen. My manager either doesn't know or won't inform me and I just prefer to be prepared, that's all."

Rhodey's features softened at the request and he began to run through the entire trip's itinerary as well as the flight times and the vehicle she would be in with Tony. Juliet listened intently and it was the first time that night where she wasn't distracted by everything happening around her. She could finally focus and she felt her entire body relax as Rhodey spoke, the brunette nodding in understanding once every few spoken sentences.

After the talk, the colonel led her to the door and bid the woman farewell, squeezing her hand lightly as they exchanged goodbyes, waving as she left the confines of the casino.

Upon exiting, Juliet noticed that Tony was still standing outside, accompanied by a blonde woman who held a voice recorder between their bodies, indicating she was a reporter of some sort. The brunette quickened her steps to reach the two, sparing a glance towards Tony's driver, who nervously watched her brisk approach.

"All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey." Juliet had caught the nearing end of their conversation, squeezing past the surrounding bodyguards in her final steps without any retaliation.

"Wow," the reporter replied, crossing her free arm over her chest as she continued to hold up the recorder. "You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"

"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you," Tony replied, earning a raised brow from the blonde in front of him before Juliet interrupted, clearing her throat to announce her presence.

"As wonderful as that would be, I'm not really into the whole threesome thing!" Juliet stated as the woman pressed the stop button on the side of the recorder, obviously annoyed by Juliet's sudden appearance. "Now, if that's the end of your lovely questions, I think we'll be going. Right,  _ honey _ ?"

Tony looked over at the unexpected sharp tone that came from the brunette who had been nothing but soft-spoken in the past twenty-four hours. A surprised look overcame the features on his face, hidden partially by his sunglasses.

Juliet slid herself between the two and thanked Tony's driver as he opened the door for her, the woman sliding across the seat to the other side of the vehicle, Tony following her in shortly after.

As soon as the door closed, Juliet turned towards Tony with an exasperated sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, I'm sorry if my sudden arrival has put a stopper in things you used to like to  _ indulge  _ yourself in, but you can at least try to be less public about your sexual endeavours," Juliet berated the billionaire as the car began to move, her comments ignored by the man beside her as he silently stared out the window.

Juliet huffed at the lack of response and turned her entire body away from Tony, staring out her own window as the Las Vegas Strip lights passed by.

_ This was going to be a long year. _

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so, this fic was originally posted by me on wattpad (kepners) and because of recent rumours that wattpad sold their company, i wanted to make sure i had a backup of my work elsewhere! thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
